Pokemon mystery dungeon the story
by OnePirateWolf96
Summary: Basically, the story of Pokemon mystery dungeon red and blue rescue team. Please read and tell me what you Think :)
1. The awakening

**Hey, everyone!**

 **This is my attempt at making a Pokemon mystery dungeon fanfiction. This is based on the Red and Blue rescue team ones. I tried to make a bit extra stuff as well, so I** **'m not just copy-pasting the game. I'm planing on doing the game, as well as the after-game. Hopefully you like it! Please read and Review!**

1\. The Awakening

Where I was laying with my eyes closed, I could feel a pleasant and gentle breeze. I could feel soft grass underneath me and I heard the rustling of leaves above me. I figured I was laying in a grassy place underneath a tree. I felt relaxed and somewhat sleepy. The only thing was, I had no idea how I ended up here, or where 'here' was. It didn't feel like home, nor did it feel familiar. I couldn't remember how I ended up here or where I came from. Must be some memory issues. But caused by what? My thinking was interrupted by a voice. It sounded somewhat worried.

"Excuse me..." It sounded somewhat hesitant. "Please wake up" I felt someone touch my shoulder, trying to wake me up, even though I wasn't really asleep. "Come on, wake up!" Now it sounded both worried and impatient.

I opened my eyes and looked around a bit. As I had guessed, I was laying underneath a tree, in a grassy forest area. There were bushes and trees all around. The sun was shining down through the leaves from a clear blue sky. I hadn't noticed the sun earlier since the tree gave me a nice shade. I still had no idea where I was, though...

"You're finally awake! Great!" I jumped slightly at the voice coming from right next to me. I had already forgotten I wasn't alone. I took a deep breath to calm down before starting to turn to where the voice came from.

"I have actually been awake for a while now..." I started, before I saw what I was talking to. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this yellow mouse-like Pokemon with red cheeks and a lightning-bolt shaped tail that was standing in front of me. A talking Pikachu? Maybe I was loosing my mind or something. Pokemon couldn't talk, right? I looked around, but there was no-one here except me and this Pikachu. A closer look at it's tail made me notice the slight heart-shape, marking the Pikachu as a female. It - she - seemed to completely ignore my confusion and was, indeed, talking.

"I found you passed out here" Maybe she had found me before I woke up? "I'm glad you came to." She held out a small paw to me. "I'm called Light. Happy to meet you!" She was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something.

"Uh..." Was the only thing I managed to get out, still too much in shock to say anything else. After a few moments of waiting, the Pikachu talked to me again.

"And you are? I don't think I have seen you around before." I have no idea what I said next, I think I babbled something about being human and talking Pokemon didn't exist. I must have looked and sounded completely crazy. The Pikachu, Light, seemed really confused by my rambling. She crossed her arms, tilted her head, and looked like she didn't understand anything of what I was saying.

"Huh? Did you say human?" Why would she be surprised by that. She must see that I was a human, right? "But you look like a normal Charmander from every angle?"

Wait, what,? A Charmander? I looked down at myself before screaming. I was completely orange, except my belly, which was a creamy colour. My hands were paws with small claws. When I turned around I noticed a tail, the same orange colour as the rest of my body, with a small flame at the tip. I really was a Charmander! How could I have turned into a Pokemon and why couldn't I remember any of it!?

The Pikachu looked a bit worried, scratching the back of it's neck with one of it's paws. "Um... You're kind of weird..." She thought I was weird? Let's see how she would react, waking up one day as a completely different species with no memory of how that happened!

"What about your name? What is your name?"

"My name...?" I repeated dumbly, before it clicked. "Oh, right! My name is Nella!" At least I could remember that much, thankfully.

Light seemed a bit calmer now. "OK. You're named Nella?" I nodded in confirmation, as I didn't feel like repeating myself. She thought over it for a bit. "Well..." She then smiled happily. "Isn't it a funny name!" Sigh... Says the one called Light.

Before either of us had time to say anything else, we heard a voice screaming. "Somebody! Please help me!" We looked around, trying to figure out where the scream came from, when a butterfly-like Pokemon, Butterfree, appeared. She was flapping quickly in our direction, clearly in panic. Light immediately went over to her to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" She asked the Butterfree, who only now seemed to notice we were there. She started talking rapidly, in a clearly panicked voice.

"It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" This didn't sound very good. No wonder she was near hysterical. Light seemed to agree with me, based on her shocked expression. "A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in!" The Butterfree continued explaining. "He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my baby, Pokemon suddenly attacked me!"

I wasn't even shocked by the appearance of another talking Pokemon. This didn't sound good at all. The Caterpie could be injured. And what was this about...

"You were attacked? By other Pokemon" Light voiced the question I had just been thinking about. Butterfree nodded quickly.

"They must be enraged by the fissure... And out of control!" She paused a few seconds, as if thinking. "That's what I think." She shook her head a bit and shivered. "I'm not strong enough to fend of those wild Pokemon..." She started getting hysterical again, almost screaming. "What will become of my baby? What am I to do?!" She was now in panic, pacing back and forth, muttering quietly to herself "Oh, dear. Oh, dear..."

She seemed to have forgotten we were there.

I turned to Light, wondering if she was thinking the same as I was. Apparently she did, as she turned to me with a very determinate look in her eyes.

"This sounds bad! We have to go help!" I was quick to agree, nodding my head in agreement, completely ignoring the fact that I wasn't really used to being a Pokemon and having no idea if I could fight or not.

"Yeah, let's go!" I turned to Butterfree, who I didn't think had heard anything of what we just said. "You just... Wait here for us, yeah?" I don't think she listened to anything I said, but she didn't seem to be going anywhere anyway. We left her and started looking for the fissure Caterpie had fallen into.

While we were walking on, I took the opportunity to ask Light something. "Where are we, by the way?" She turned to me looking like she didn't know why I would ask something like that, before she remembered I wasn't from here.

"We're in a place called Tiny Woods. It's a small forest near town, where I, and many other Pokemon, live" I nodded, pondering over this new information. A town where many Pokemon lived, huh? Sounded interesting. Maybe I would get to see it someday. After a little bit more walking, we finally found what could only be the fissure Butterfree had been talking about. We stood there looking at it a few seconds and turned to each other. I took a deep breath. "Let's go, then."

Light smiled slightly and motioned to the cave. "After you." I rolled my eyes and entered the cave.

We wandered further into the cave, looking around in case anything tried to attack us. We were of course also trying to find Caterpie. It didn't take a lot of wandering before some wild Pokemon attacked us. Sunkern and Pidgey. Light didn't waste any time taking down the Pidgey with a thunder-shock. I, on the other hand, didn't really know what to do. Well, I was a Charmander, so I might as well try some fire-breathing.

I took a deep breath, felt the heat in my stomach, and breathed it out. Smoke... I must say I was rather disappointed that I wasn't able to breath fire. Maybe I just needed some practice. Luckily, the smokescreen prevented the Sunkern from seeing anything, which let me take it down with my sharp claws.

"That wasn't too bad" I commented to Light, grinning slightly. She smiled right back, giving me a thumbs up.

"Not bad for someone who has only been a Charmander for a couple of hours." She seemed rather impressed, which made me feel more confident about myself.

We continued through the dungeon, defeating the enemies that got in our way. I could feel myself getting stronger the more wild Pokemon we defeated. I felt like I could take on anything.

Suddenly I saw something round and blue laying on the floor a bit away from us. I went over to it to see what it was. It seemed to be some kind of berry, but I couldn't recognize it, so I decided to ask Light.

"Light!" I called out, and she was soon by my side. "Can you tell what this is?" She took the berry from me and locked at it for a few seconds before answering.

"It's an Oran berry. It restores energy and heals smaller injuries. They, along with many other berries, grow all over this world. Quite useful on adventures." She smiled at me while tossing the berry from one paw to the other. "We'd better hold on to it in case something happens." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, too bad we don't have a bag or something so that we could carry more than two of them" I could carry one and she could carry one but any more would prevent us from defending ourselves from enemies. Oh, well. The search for Caterpie continued.

Luckily, the cave wasn't all that big, and after just a little more looking around we heard the sound of crying and sniffling. It sounded muck like a young child crying.

"Mommy..." It sounded like it just barely got the words out between all the sniffling and crying. "Where are you..."

We rounded a corner, and there we finally found Caterpie. He hadn't noticed us yet, so I coughed slightly to get his attention. He startled, clearly not expecting anyone to sneak up on him.

Light carefully stepped closer to him, and spoke in a soft voice to not scare him. "We've come to rescue you" Caterpie sniffled a bit, looking at us with big, tear-filled eyes.

"Huh?" But didn't move. We tried again.

"Your mother is waiting outside. Let's get you out!" This seemed to cheer him up, as he wiped his tears and smiled slightly at us.

"Okay" he said.

We then escorted him out of the cavern, making sure he wasn't attacked by anything. We found Butterfree right where we left her. As soon as Caterpie saw his mother, he rushed right to her while yelling "Mom!" Butterfree was overjoyed to see her son again. She hugged him while smiling and crying at the same time, before checking him over to make sure he wasn't injured. Then she turned to us.

"My baby's safe..." She took a moment to dry her tears before continuing. She looked at me and Light and apologized. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly..."

I shook my head, and Light answered her "That's okay! It's been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one" So things like this had been happening a lot lately? I wondered what could have caused them. It couldn't be natural, right?

Meanwhile, Light was busy convincing Butterfree we didn't need to be 'Thanked properly ' "It was great to find your little boy unharmed."Butterfree seemed to accept this.

"Please, may I have your names at least?" Sure, why not? I nodded to Light, who introduced us.

"I'm Light" She said while pointing at herself. Then she pointed at me. "And this is Nella"

"Cool..." Caterpie whispered to himself. He was staring at us adoringly with large sparkly eyes. Sure, he was cute, but it felt somewhat embarrassing. But at the same time, it wasn't really a bad feeling. It was like I was a hero or something. Maybe helping other Pokemon was a good thing, and a nice experience.

"Thank you! Light and Nella!" Caterpie thanked us energetically. I almost thought he was going to jump at us and hug us. Butterfree spoke up again.

"I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it." While talking, she dug in a small pouch she was carrying. She pulled out an Oran berry, a Pecha berry and a Rawst berry and gave them to us. She bowed slightly to us. "Thank you so much. Good bye!" She and Caterpie then left, probably going home after a tough day.

Light the turned to me with a smile ."Thank you for helping! You're very tough. I sure was impressed." Wasn't that nice of her to say.

"Thanks" I told her, scratching the back of my neck, feeling somewhat embarrassed. But also a bit proud at the same time. "I'm glad I could help." And I was. I wasn't expecting to be so tough. When Butterfree said she was too weak to defeat the wild Pokemon, I had expected them to be tougher to defeat. She paused slightly, before continuing.

"So... What are you going to do? Do you have any plans?" Well, I didn't have any plans. I didn't really know where I was, why I was here and I certainly didn't have a place to stay.

"No, I don't have any plans. I don't even have any place to stay. I just got here, if you remember." I told her. She looked at me thoughtfully, like she was contemplating something.

"Well, Nella." She started. "Since you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me."

Well, what did I have to loose. Light had earlier mentioned she lived near a town where other Pokemon also lived. She seemed like a nice Pokemon, so sticking with her would probably be a good idea. Besides, it was getting dark, and I didn't feel like sleeping out in the woods.

"All right then" I told her after making my decision. "Lead the way" I said, gesturing for her to go on. She just grinned at me and waved for me to follow her, and we set of in the same direction Butterfree and Caterpie had left earlier.

After a bit of walking we arrived at a small house. This was where Light stopped. She turned to me and pointed to the house. "Well, this is the place..."

I took a closer look at the building. It wasn't anything really special, just a small hut surrounded by a low stone wall. There was a small mailbox near the entrance to the garden.

But, for some reason, I really liked this place! I felt very happy and content. And somewhat excited to see the inside of the place. When I looked behind me, I noticed my tail wagging happily, like a puppy's. Maybe I experienced these feelings because I was now a Pokemon.

"It's... Awesome!" I tried to express my feelings in words, but felt like I didn't quite succeed the way I wanted to. But it seemed to be good enough for Light.

"I thought this would make a good place for you to live, Nella. I was sure you would like it." She said smiling, obviously pleased. She walked over to the mailbox and placed a paw on it, explaining. "This is your mailbox. They deliver mail from Pokemon here. Just like that fissure Caterpie fell into..." She paused slightly, staring of into the distance, like she was thinking about what she would say next, trying to choose the right words. "There have been all sorts of natural disasters recently, and many Pokemon are suffering from them."

She turned to me with a determinated look in her eyes. "I want to help Pokemon like that, and make the world a safer place for them. So, uh..." She was struggling to find the right words, or maybe just find the courage to say them. She shifted a bit on her feet, looking at the ground. "Well, I saw how good you were when we rescued Caterpie. Would you like to form a rescue team with me? I think we could become the world's best rescue team, Nella. What do you think?"

What did I think? About forming a team and rescue more Pokemon in danger, making the world a better place and maybe eventually finding out something about my own mysterious past? Sure, why not? "Yeah, sounds good" I told her. "Let's do it!"

"All right!" Light was practically jumping for joy. "From now on, we're partners." She stopped for a moment to think about something. "We need a team name. What do you think would be a good name for us?"

A team name, huh? Something that would sound cool and impressive, and represented us... "Well..." I started, while thinking. "How about..." Fire and Electric... "Um... Firebolt?"

"Firebolt..." Light worded it slowly, thinking about it. "Yeah, i like it! Rescue team Firebolt! Let's do our best, starting tomorrow!"

 _And that is how Nella and Light began their careers together as a rescue team._

 **Did I just make a Harry Potter reference with Firebolt? Yes, yes I did.**

 **In case you wonder, Nella is a girl. The first time I played Red rescue team I was a Charmander and I named myself Nella. Light's name comes from Lightning, because I think it fits her, being an electric type and all... I also may or may not have been playing Final Fantasy 13 lately :)**


	2. The first rescue mission

**Hello, everyone! Chapter two is here! A bit shorter than the last one, but hopefully you like it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Anything to say about this chapter? Anything I should change or add? Please tell me what you think!**

 **I** **'ll try to update this once a week, unless I'm working on something else or school gets in the way.**

 **:)**

 **first rescue mission**

 _The next morning.._

Wow, was it morning already? I yawned and stretched slightly, reaching to rub the sleepiness from my eyes, only to notice I didn't have a hand, but a paw with sharp claws. Right... I had somehow gotten transformed into a pokemon. A charmander to be precise. For whatever reason?

I looked the small window and noticed the sun hadn't risen yet. No wonder I was feeling so tired. This was way too early to be awake. Maybe I would be able to think more clearly after getting some more sleep. I turned around in the small bed, and went back to sleep.

 _A few hours later..._

When I woke up a few hours later, the sun had just risen and I was feeling very refreshed. Now where was I again... Right, I had turned into a pokemon, lost my memories, and I had met this pikachu, Light was it, and promised to form a rescue team with her. Whatever that means...

Not feeling like laying around all day, I decided to get a better look at the little house I was staying in. There was a bowl filled with water on a small stump and next to it some apples in another bowl. I had also put the Oran berry we found yesterday on the same table. The berries we got from Butterfree were also there.

Maybe Light was up already? I decided to go outside to see if I could find her. To my surprise, she was asleep right in front of the house. "Um..." I nudged her slightly to wake her up. She jumped, somewhat startled.

"Huh?" It took her a few seconds to remember where she was.

"What are you doing, sleeping here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She turned to me, looking somewhat sheepish.

"I was so excited, I've been waiting since dawn. Must have fallen asleep." She shook her head, and continued with more confidence. "Today is the start of our rescue team, let's do our best!"

"So... What are we supposed to do now?" I asked her after a few moments of silence. At this, she seemed to loose some of that confidence.

"Right... We don't have any job offers yet." She thought about it for a few moments, before her face lit up in excitement. "Oh! There might be something in the mailbox!"

She rushed straight to the mailbox and checked if there was anything in it. She soon pulled out some stuff I wasn't really sure what was. She seemed to know, as her face broke into a huge smile. "Yes!" she practically jumped with excitement. "I knew it'd be here! It's the rescue team starter set!"

"The... What?" I asked, confused. Something that rescue teams had, probably. But what was it? She must have noticed my confusion, as she started to explain things.

"They always give you one when you start a rescue team." First she held up what looked like a small round rock with wings. "This is a rescue team badge. It shows that we're a rescue team." She tossed it to me and held another one for herself. She then picked up a small box with a strap, so it could easily be carried around. "This is a toolbox, where we can keep items we find. We can put the stuff Butterfree gave us in it now." She looked at me expectantly. Right, I should get the berries.

"Just a sec, I'll get them" I told her and quickly got them from the house. I also took the Oran berry we had found in the dungeon.

Lastly, she showed me a newspaper. "This is a copy of the pokemon news. It contains useful information fo-" I interrupted her before she could finish.

"I know what a newspaper is, thanks very much." Maybe I was being rude, but I really knew what a newspaper was. Luckily, Light didn't seem to mind.

"Right." She turned back to the mailbox and checked it again, as if expecting to find something more there. "No rescue job offers, unfortunately. Well, we are a new team, so I guess no one knows about us yet..." She trailed of at the end, staring up at something in the air behind me.

I wondered what it was, so I turned around to look. I now also heard the flapping of wings, as a big pelican-like pokemon flew above us, landed on the mailbox and put something in it from its big beak-pouch, before it flew away again.

"... What was that all about?" I asked Light, who was now staring at the mailbox.

"That was mail" she said simply, as if mail always was delivered by a bird. Well, maybe it was. "Why don't you check it?" she asked me.

"All right" I walked over to the mailbox and pulled out.. "It seems to be a letter" I informed Light. She seemed excited.

"Well, go on, read it! Maybe it's a rescue job offer!" What else could it be, I almost asked her, but didn't. Did pokemon even send casual letters? Oh, well. I pulled the letter from the envelope and read it out loud.

" **I heard about you from Caterpie. Please, we need your help. Magnemite are in trouble. An electromagnetic wave stuck together Magnemite and Magnemite in a dungeon.**

 **From Magnemites friends"**

In the letter, there was also a map with the location of the dungeon where the magnemite were stuck. It wasn't too far away from here, a small place called Thunderwave cave. I showed the map to Light. She took it and grinned at me confidently.

"Well, then. Shall we go?" I couldn't help grinning right back at her, feeling just as confident as she looked.

"Yes. Let's."

After a bit of travelling, we reached Thunderwave cave. We could see two magnemite standing in front of the entrance, looking rather worried. Well, as worried as magnets with a single eye could look, anyway. I turned to Light.

"Think this is it?" I asked, hoping we hadn't found some random magnemite. She scratched the back of her head and shrugged.

"Dunno. We'd better ask them." We walked over to the magnemite, who didn't seem to notice us, until Light cleared her throat. That made them jump slightly before turning around to look at us.

"Hello" Light started. "We're team Firebolt. Did you send the letter asking for our help?" I could tell immediately they were, judging by how relieved they seemed.

"Yes, we did" one of them answered, stepping forward slightly. The other one stayed slightly behind the first one and motioned to the cave entrance.

"Our friends are in here. They should be down on the sixth floor." It hesitated slightly, before adding "Please help them! And be careful."

"Don't worry, we will!" I reassured them, both about saving their friend and about being careful. I turned to Light. "Shall we go, then?" I asked, repeating her words from just earlier today. She grinned right back at me.

"Yes. Let's" she said, using the words I had used earlier. With that, we entered the cave.

This cave was darker than the one in Tiny woods. The wild pokemon were also somewhat tougher than there. Some poochyena growled at us, but ran away when I growled back at them.

We were attacked by some zigzagoon, one of which was holding some kind of blue orb. Light picked it up and showed it to me. "This is a wonder orb" she explained to me. "There are many different kinds, and they all have some really good use." She put the orb in the toolbox she was carrying. "This one was an escape orb. If we would use it, we would be teleported to the entrance of the dungeon" So, if we got into trouble, we could use it to escape. Sounded useful, but hopefully we wouldn't have to use it.

Once we got further into the dungeon, we encountered some tougher enemies, namely geodudes. Lights thundershock barely did anything and even my sharp claws seemed to have little effect on it. After defeating one, we decided to try to avoid them if we could.

A couple of floors later, we finally found the magnemite. They were indeed stuck to each other and didn't seem to be to move. "All right, found them!" Light cheered, obviously happy. "Let's get them out of here."

"How do we get them out if they can't move?" I asked Light. She turned to me, holding up her rescue team badge.

"With this" she said. "If you hold it up you can teleport yourself and other pokemon out of a dungeon." I nodded, it seemed easy enough.

I went over to the magnemite. "All right, let's get out of here" I told them. I pulled out my rescue team badge and held it over myself and the two magnemite. "See you outside" I told Light. A few seconds later, we were all standing outside the dungeon. The two magnemite separated almost immediately, being free of the electromagnetic waves.

"Our bodies separated!" One of them shouted in joy. "Rejoice!" All the magnemite seemed very happy. One of the others stepped forward to us.

"You are our heroes, thank you!" Being a hero sounded very nice, indeed. I puffed up my chest slightly, feeling very proud.

The magnemite prepared to leave. "Here is your reward" one of them said, and gave us some stuff - some money, a reviver seed and a rawst berry - before going of with the others.

"We should get home too, Nella" Light told me. "Nothing left for us here"

Soon we were back at the small house. Light smiled at me happily, almost ridiculously so.

"I'm glad our first mission went so well" she told me. "I was really nervous out there." She paused slightly to yawn. "I can't believe how tired all that nervousness made me." I could only nod, feeling quite tired myself. Soon I was yawning too. "See, you're tired too, Nella!" Light pointed out. "We should get some sleep, and do a good job again tomorrow"

"Sure" I said. "Good night"

"Good night" she told me. "See you tomorrow"


	3. Town tour

**Chapter 3 is here!**

 **Bit shorter than the others, and not much happens, sorry.**

 **Please read and review, tell me what you think!**

 **:)**

3\. Town tour

That night, I had a dream. It had to be, but it was unlike any dream I had ever had. I was surrounded by different shades of green, it was almost hypnotic. I felt calm and at peace. I could also feel the presence of someone else, but I couldn't make them out. The presence felt kind of familiar, and I felt like I should recognize it. The dream faded away eventually, waking me up.

I could remember I had a dream, but not anything of what the dream was about. I also had the feeling it was something important. But after a few moments I shrugged it off, figuring it must be one of the forgotten things from my human life.

Oh, well. I shrugged it of, remembering it was now another day of rescue jobs. I decided to go out to check the mailbox for any potential job offers.

When I stepped out the door, the first thing I noticed was that Light was not asleep outside it. Apparently she had calmed down now that we had our first job out of the way, she would probably be around soon. While waiting for her, I went ahead to check the mailbox. It was empty.

"Hello, Nella!" Oh, Light had arrived. "I was going to wake you, but seems you're up already" she told me. I was suddenly happy I had woken up, I didn't like that smirk on her face.

"Yeah" I said, before deciding to change the subject. "I checked the mailbox, bit there's nothing there" Light looked a bit sad, but shrugged it of quickly.

"Well, we just started, so I guess not too many know about us yet" She thought about it for a moment. "Well, we can go to the Peliper post office. We can probably find some job there" She waved of my attempts to ask where exactly we were going. "I'll explain when we get there. We have to go through the town to get there. Let's go!"

Well, couldn't argue with that. "Let's go, then" I agreed with her, excited to see the town.

Light shoved the way, leading us to the east of the house. We crossed a small river using an equally small bridge. It was kind of cute, I couldn't help thinking. Right after that, we had arrived at the town. Light stayed in the lead, pulling me along with her.

"This is the centre of town, it's called the Pokemon square" Light introduced the place to me. It looked very nice. There were some stalls around, and a few pokemon walking about.

"I'll give you a tour of the town before we go to the post office, okay?" she told me. I nodded in agreement. It would be good to know my way around the town, and if I got to know some of the locals, that would probably be good, too. The first place Light showed me was the one closest to where we were. It was a small stall ran by two kecleon. One of them was green, the other was purple. Good way to tell them apart, I thought.

"This is the Kecleon shop" Light told me. "You can by and sell items here"

"All right " I said. "Let's see if they got anything interesting"

We walked over to the shop and greeted the kecleon. Turned out they were brothers, the green one was the older one and sold berries, seeds and equipment. The purple one was younger and focused on wonder orbs and TM:s, which let you learn new attacks, somehow. We bought a couple of oran berries and a max elixir. We then continued our tour after saying goodbye to the kecleon.

We headed south next, finding another stall, this one ran by a kangaskhan.

"This is the Kangaskhan storage" Light told me. "This is where we can store our items, since our bag can only hold so many" Made sense, our bag was pretty full, so we deposited everything except a couple of oran berries, apples and a max elixir. We stayed to chat with Kangaskhan for a few minutes. She was very kind. We had to say goodbye to her to continue our day.

The next place was just east to the storage, a small stall ran by a gulpin. We didn't go all the way there, for some reason.

"That's the Gulpin link shop" Light said. "I don't really know how to explain what he does, so you better ask him. But it's not open right now, so it'll have to wait for later"

Too bad, the name sounded interesting. Oh well, another day then.

While walking over to the final stall, we passed two pokemon having a conversation. I couldn't help listening in on their conversation. A small peak showed me the pokemon talking were a lombre and a bellsprout. They were mentioning how many natural disasters had been happening lately. Bellsprout also mentioned forest fires.

Then we went to the final stall, ran by a persian.

"That's the Felicity bank" Light informed me. "That's where we can store money, since keeping all our money with us at all times may not be the best idea." So we went and deposited all our money.

After that was all finished, we took a moment to take it all in.

"Oh, yeah!" Light suddenly remembered. She pointed to the road leading to the north of town. "Up there's the Whishcash pond, where whishcash lives. He's really old and tells good stories" She then pointed to the road leading to the south of town. "And down there is the dojo, where you can train." She paused slightly, as if to think. "Well, you can't train now, because it's closed. But maybe another time" She finally pointed to the east, and the final road leading out of town. "Over there is the Peliper post office, our destination. Let's go!"

And over to the post office we went. It wasn't what I had been expecting. Not quite, at least. The building was huge and shaped like a peliper. There were peliper flying in and out of there, probably delivering mail. Outside was a large bulletin board, with a bunch of papers pinned to it.

"This is the Peliper post office, like you probably gathered already" Light said. "This is where requests for help from all pokemon come. They are then delivered if the pokemon requested a specific team, or posted on that bulletin board if not. The jobs on that board are free to grab for any team." She walked over to the board and showed me how it was divided in different sections. "These are the easier jobs, and the more difficult ones are further over there. Since we just started, we should start with the easier jobs, and work our way up"

I picked out a job where a pidgey had gotten lost in Thunderwave cave and needed rescue. "Like this one?" I asked. "Can we do this one?" Light took the note and looked it over.

"Yeah, we can do that one" She tucked the note into a side pocket of our bag. "If there are multiple quests in the same dungeon, we can take several once." She peeked over at the bulletin board. "Are there any more jobs for Thunderwave cave?" I quickly checked over the board.

"No, just that one"

"Well, let's go then"

The mission didn't take very long. We went to the dungeon, found the bird and got it out before it got out. After that we got our reward consisting of some money and a couple of berries. By the time we got to the house, the sun was already setting.

"Another mission accomplished, then" I said to Light as we were watching the sunset.

"Yep" she smiled at me. "And another one is waiting for us tomorrow" She got up and started walking toward where she lived. "Let's do our best again tomorrow! Good night!"

"Good night" I told her, and she was gone. I decided to go to bed as well, so I would be ready for adventure again in the morning.


	4. Angry bird

**Hey, everybody! Here's a new chapter. Been quite a while, hasn't it? Also, if I said something about weekly updates, then scrap that. It will be more like "whenever I feel like writing something." Hope that won't be a problem. Also, this chapter is where things will start being a little different from how they go in the game. Enjoy!**

4\. Angry bird!

The following night I had my second strange dream. The same calming, hypnotising green shades and the same presence of something I couldn't quite make out. It was talking to me again, but the words were muffled and I couldn't make out anything it was saying. I wished I could, though. Could be something important. That's what it felt like, at least. I tried to concentrate so I cold maybe make out something.

Suddenly the earth started shaking with violent tremors, which ultimately woke me up.

It took me a few seconds of wondering if the earthquake had been real or if I had just dreamt it up. After noticing a few apples that had fallen from the table and the knocked over water bowl, I decided it must have been real.

The second surprise of the morning came shortly after, in the form of the ground opening up underneath my feet, making me stumble back a couple of steps before falling on the bed. From the hole in the ground soon emerged a… something? Three somethings? I could only stare at it? Them? With wide eyes as they turned to face me. There was three things popping out of the ground, each with a pair of small eyes and a big round nose.

"Hello" they greeted me. "You are Nella, aren't you?" It took me a few seconds to process even the simple question and nodded dumbly in response, not trusting my voice. This didn't seem to bother these creatures, though.

"We are Dugtrio. We need your help. Our child, Diglet is in danger. Please help us!" After declaring that, they disappeared back into the hole in the floor, leaving me stumped.

"Well," I thought out loud to myself. "That was… strange." Strange was one way to put it. Dugtrio hadn't even told me what they needed help with or anything. I hadn't even had time to refuse. "Oh, well." I mused as I put back the apples on the table and righted the water bowl. "Maybe we'll get some kind of explanation soon. I should at least tell Light about this." Having made up my mind, I went outside to see Light already waiting for me.

"Good morning, Nella!" she greeted me with a smile, as usual. "Did you wake up because of the earthquake, too?"

"Yeah," I answered her. "At first I didn't even know if it was a real earthquake or just a dream I had, though" I had to admit, and then continued before she had a chance to comment on it "But when I woke up, there was a pokemon who needs our help with something"

I was going to continue, but was interrupted by Dugtrio popping out of the ground between me and Light. This time, I managed to stay calm, but Light tumbled a couple of steps back. This time, though, Dugtrio wasn't alone. There was another pokemon next to them that was like only a third of them. I assumed this to be the son, Diglet, they had mentioned briefly before.

"Yes" Dugtrio said. "Our child, Diglet, is in danger. A pokemon called Skarmory is trying to kidnap him for reasons unknown. We need your help to protect him. Please help us." They were practically begging us to accept this mission. I looked at Light, silently asking for her opinion, even though I was pretty sure what her answer would be.

"Of course we'll help you" she told them without hesitation. "Just tell us what we can do for you." That was a good point. They had never said what kind of help they needed.

"You just have to escort us to our home. It's at a small mountain near Mt. Steel, where Skarmory lives."

That didn't sound too bad. We just had to make sure they got home, and if any skarmory attacked, we would fight it off, right?

"All right" Light answered for us. "But we need to take care of our inventory first, so why don't you wait here while we go get ready at the square?"

"We will wait for you here" Dugtrio told her. "Just tell us when you're ready to leave" Both Dugtrio and Diglet went back underground after that. I carefully stepped around the hole and went with Light to the square.

Our first stop was the store, where we sold anything we didn't need, like rocks and a few orbs. The next stop was the storage, where we stored what we didn't need for this mission and took out what we thought might be necessary. We were just on our way to the bank to deposit our money, when I noticed a new store open next to the bank.

"What's that place?" I asked Light, pointing to it. Light looked to where I was pointing.

"That's the Wigglytuff Club." At my confused look, she continued. "That's where we can buy friend areas so other pokemon can join our team."

"Oh" I think I understood. "Do we have any friend areas?" I asked her. Maybe we could get a few. It would be nice to have more team members. Light took a moment to think it over.

"We have two" she told me. "We have Mt. Cleft and Energetic Forest." I nodded at this. At least we had something. Maybe one or two more would be nice.

"How much money do we have?" I asked her. I wasn't sure how much these friend areas would cost, so it would be nice to know how much money we had.

"We have almost 3000 in the bank and almost 2000 on us now" she told me after checking our bag and checking with Persian at the bank.

"All right" I said. "Let's check out what friend areas there are here."

We went to the new store, run by a Wigglytuff. He was round and pink with large eyes and a friendly smile.

"Hello, friends!" He greeted us happily. "Is this your first time visiting?"

"Yes, it is" I answered for us, wondering why that was relevant.

"Since I just came back from a long vacation journey, and it's your first visit, and you're a new rescue team, I will give you two friend areas for free!" he informed us happily.

"Wow, thank you!" both Light and I said at the same time. Getting some new friend areas meant we could get more pokemon to join our team, which sounded really nice.

"I will give you the friend areas Wild Plains and Mist-Raise Forest." He then gave us the title deeds of the friend areas, and now we apparently owned them.

"Awesome" I thought out loud, before looking at Light. "Let's see if there are any interesting looking we can buy" I told her, hoping she wouldn't say no. Luckily, she didn't.

"Sounds good. More pokemon on the team is always nice."

We found many interesting friend areas, but settled for Flyaway Forest and Ravaged Field. They cost 1550 poke, but I was sure it was worth it. We put our remaining money in the bank and decided we were ready to go on the mission.

We arrived at the team base a few minutes later and called for Dugtrio and Diglet so we could leave. We set of soon, with a couple of holes in the yard we would have to fill in when we got back.

While travelling, we ran into a few hostile pokemon, but not very often and not very strong ones either. It was like they were trying to stay away from some kind of danger. I was starting to wonder what it was all about, when I suddenly got my answer in the form of a large metal bird flying down from the sky.

"It's Skarmory!" Dugtrio yelled in panic. Diglet hid behind Light, covering in fear. Light and I prepared to face the enemy. Skarmory seemed to have other plans, though. It swept right past me and Light, aiming for Diglet. It flexed its talons, preparing to grab him and fly off. Light reacted quickly, jumping out to protect Diglet. Before she had time to attack, she was snatched by Skarmory and carried away toward a large mountain.

"Great," I groaned. Light had been kidnapped, and I was stuck with the two pokemon we were supposed to protect from Skarmory. I turned to the duo "Sorry, but I'll have to go save Light"

"Of course," Dugtrio agreed. "She can't be left in the claws of that Skarmory." Diglet nodded in agreement, tears in his eyes. He was probably really scared, having almost gotten kidnapped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Your friend got taken, and it's my fault…"

"Don't worry about it," I tried to reassure him, despite feeling like panicking myself. "She'll be fine." I could only hope I was right. I turned to the mountain, determined. "Let's go."

After a little while, we arrived at Mt. Steel, the mountain Skarmory took Light to. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to climb the mountain. I then turned to Dugtrio and Diglet. "I'll be going to help Light. You two wait here and stay safe, okay?" They both agreed, hiding underneath a small cliff. I started scaling the mountain.

Mt. Steel was rather rough and challenging to climb. Not only the rocky and craggy terrain, but the pokemon as well gave me problems. The place was full of rock and steel type pokemon that were tough to take out, since I could not breathe fire yet. I could only hope that would come soon, as I kept scratching at the hostile pokemon. When I came face to face with three aaron, I was starting to get frustrated with them.

"Well, here comes some smoke," I thought, taking a deep breath, preparing to unleash smokescreen. Then I felt an unfamiliar heat in my mouth, and when I released what was supposed to be smoke, it was instead fire. Finally! It might just have been embers, but it was a clear upgrade from smoke. The aaron soon fell to my fire, and I could carry on toward the summit.

After a bit more climbing, I finally reached the summit of Mt. Steel. I was high up on a rocky plateau, with a quite amazing view of the surrounding areas. At the middle of everything, I could see Light facing Skarmory. She seemed rather tired, and I could tell she wouldn't last for much longer.

"Hey, you!" I yelled at Skarmory to get his attention. "Let Light go! And Leave Diglet alone, too!" I wasn't sure what made me so brave, but the thought and now sight of Light in danger made me want to do everything I could to help. "And why do you want to kidnap Diglet anyway?"

Skarmory turned to me with an annoyed screech. "Why I want the diglet gone? Haven't you noticed the earthquakes that have been happening recently?" A rhetorical question, since he didn't give me a chance to answer before carrying on. "All the earthquakes, all because pokemon like that are running around underground. It's all their fault! The ground trembling, the rockslides caused by that! All their fault! I intend to put an end to it!"

So that was the reason. Not very logical, though. Light seemed to come to the same conclusion as I. "It's true there have been lots of earthquakes lately, but there's no way Diglet and his family would be enough to cause something like that."

Skarmory seemed baffled at the information, like he had really thought kidnapping Diglet would put an end to the earthquakes. He had wanted to help himself and other pokemon suffering from them. Which gave me an idea.

"Hey, Skarmory, do you want to join our team?" I asked him, shocking both the bird and Light speechless.

"Are you sure, Nella?" Light asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes," I simply told her. "We need more team members, and even if his method wasn't the best, he does want to help pokemon suffering from these natural disasters." I turned to Skarmory "Right?" he seemed to still be stunned, so I went on. "We're a rescue team. It's our job to help pokemon suffering from the earthquakes, and maybe we could even find out why they are happening. So why don't you join our team?"

Skarmory finally regained his ability to talk, and took a couple of steps back, having calmed down. "If I join your team, I will need somewhere to stay. Do you have somewhere I can live?"

"Um… I don't know?" I looked at Light for help. I knew we had a couple of friend areas, but was any of them good for a Skarmory? "Do we have anything?"

"Well," she started after a few moments of thinking. "We have the Ravaged Field friend area. That should be fine." She seemed a bit uncertain, but not entirely against the idea of Skarmory joining.

"How many members do you have on your team?" Skarmory asked me. At least he seemed interested in joining. That was a good sign.

"Including you, there's three of us," I happily told him. He seemed somewhat surprised, like he had expected there to be more members on our team. But he soon calmed down, and nodded to us.

"All right, I'll join your team," he decided.

"Yes!" I was so happy to have a new team member. "All right, welcome to team Firebolt. I'm Nella and this is Light. Now we just need a nickname for you." I had decided I wanted all team members to have a nickname. It would really make them part of the team.

"A nickname?" Skarmory and Light both wondered.

"Yes. To make you more like a part of the team," I answered. "So, how about Aquila? You could be a good Aquila." Skarmory seemed to consider the name, before nodding.

"Okay, Aquila it is. It sounds pretty good."

"Good," I was glad everything had ended well. Now we just had one more thing to do. "Let's go and escort Diglet and Dugtrio home, like we promised." I turned to Aquila. "And you can apologize for trying to kidnap Diglet."

"Yes, I'll do that," he agreed.

So we started our climb down the mountain. It was a lot easier than climbing up it, maybe because our team consisted of three pokemon this time, instead of just me. Soon enough, we were down at the foot of Mt. Steel. We found Diglet and Dugtrio, who freaked out when Aquila showed up, but calmed down once the situation was explained to them. We escorted them safely to their home, and made the trip back to our team base. We said goodnight, and Light and Aquila went to their friend areas, resting up for another day tomorrow.

 **Well, as you can see, there was a little difference from the games. I like Skarmory too much to not have it join the team. It's one of my favourite gen 2 pokemon, as well as one of my favourite pokemon overall.**

 **I think the way I will do things is to have the general story like the games. Like, Skarmory, team Gengar, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Ninetails legend, Groudon and Rayquaza. But I will make it a little bit different, like I did here. How does that sound? Please let me know.**

 **Also, I will be nicknaming all pokemon that join the team. So, if anyone has any ideas for new team members or nicknames for them, please let me know. (Seriously, I'm terrible at naming stuff.)**

 **So, all in all, please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Team ACT

**Hey, here's another chapter to this thing. I'm… really sorry it took me so long to update. I pretty much lost my inspiration for it for a while there. Sorry. Anyway, let's carry on.**

 **Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

5\. Team A.C.T

That night, I had another strange dream. The warm, comforting feeling and sensing the unknown pokemon's presence behind me. It was talking to me again, but this time it was just a little clearer than before, letting me hear a few words here and there.

"….. human… your role…" No! I couldn't hear any more! I needed to know what it was talking about! Something about why I ended up in this pokemon world, maybe? I could feel myself starting to wake up, and the dream fading away.

"No!" I tried to yell, attempting to force myself to stay awake. "Just tell me a little more!" But I heard nothing more, and eventually woke up at the rescue team base.

Light was waiting for me outside, which was somewhat unusual, since I normally woke up before her arrival.

"Hey, Nella!" she greeted me happily, as usual. "You slept in today, huh? I guess we had a pretty rough day yesterday!"

"Yeah, I guess we did," I agreed with her, even though I knew that wasn't the reason for my sleeping longer. "I've also been having these really strange dreams lately," I confessed to her, knowing I hadn't told her about them earlier, which maybe would be a good thing to do.

"Oh?" she sounded curious. "What kinds of dreams?"

"Well," I didn't really know how to start telling, but decided to just get it all out. "I hear this voice, I think it's a pokemon. I can't really tell what it's saying, because it's really faint. Tonight was the most I've heard so far, and all I heard was 'pokemon' and 'your role.'" I paused, not really knowing if I should tell Light of my own thoughts on the matter, but I decided to tell her anyway. "I think it's trying to tell me why I became a pokemon and ended up in this world."

"Hmmm…" she thoughtfully hummed. "That sounds pretty strange… Dreams telling how and why you ended up here…." She looked up at me curiously. "Well, what about you?" What about me? "Do you want to become a human again?"

"I…" I didn't even really know what to answer. I suppose I should want to become a human again, but I really liked having this rescue team with Light, and it wasn't really possible to miss a life I couldn't remember. "I don't know," I eventually admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you like being here with me, at least!" she was happily smiling, I suppose it would've made her sad had I said I would rather go back to the human world than stay here. "Anyway, we were supposed to go to the pokemon square to find out if we can get more friend areas, so we can get more members to our team, remember?"

"Oh, right!" I had actually completely forgotten about it. "Yeah, let's go!"

And we were off to the square.

Before searching for the new shop, we decided to first go deposit some of the items we didn't need, as well as depositing some money into the bank. Before we got to the bank, though, we noticed the new shop was set up right next to the bank, so we decided to go there first, as we would probably need money for the friend areas anyway. The new shop was run by a wigglytuff.

"Welcome to Wigglytuff Club!" she greeted us happily with a large smile.

"Hello," I greeted her, "I'm Nella, and this is Light."

"We were wondering if we could by friend areas here?" Light asked, excited to make some new friends.

"Is this your first visit?" Wigglytuff asked us, and we nodded 'yes.' "You started a rescue team, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did, Team Firebolt," Light told her. "And we'd really like to be able to get more members to the team. "

"Well then!" Wigglytuff smiled happily at us. "Since you're a rescue team and it's your first visit, I will give you two friend areas for free!"

"Really!" Light couldn't contain her excitement. "That's so amazing, thank you!"

"I will give you the friend areas Wild Plains and Mist Rise Forest," Wigglytuff handed us the papers containing information about the friend areas and that also said we owned those areas now.

"Thank you!" I managed to contain myself just a little bit better than Light did, but not by much.

"This is so great!" Light wouldn't stop gushing. "Now we can get more friends added to our team! Let's see what other friend areas there are!"

Wigglytuff gave us a list of available friend areas she had for sale, along with the prizes for each area. They were pretty expensive, or at least most of them were. The cheapest was Mt. Deepgreen at 130 poke', and the most expensive was Peanut Swamp at 2500 poke'. We decided not to buy any of them for right now. As we were leaving we noticed a commotion at the square.

"That doesn't sound too good," Light commented, as we approached the commotion. At the centre of the square was a jumpluff, looking very distressed and scared, but also determined. In front of him was a pokemon with a long, pointy nose, leafy fans for hands and a long, white mane. Beside him were two other pokemon with equally pointy noses and leaves growing out of their heads.

"What's going on here?" I asked Lombre, who was standing near us, looking at the commotion. Jumpluff seemed to be asking the pointy-nosed pokemon for something, but was rather rudely refused.

"Jumpluff's asking that resque team to save his friend, but with no luck." Lombre explained quietly to us, rather sad for Jumpluff, but not doing anything to help him.

"Who is that resque team?" I wanted to know, thinking it would be important to know some other resque teams in case we came across them in the future.

"The leader of the team is Shiftry, and the two nuzleaf are his teammates," Lombre pointed out the big pointy-nosed one as Shiftry and the two others as nuzleaf. "But his team is really greedy, and won't work unless they get paiyd well," Lombre continued. "Jumpluff's friend needs help, but he doesn't have much money, so they won't take the job." He shook his head. "Poor pokemon."

"But that's not okay!" Light exclaimed, looking very upset. "It's the job of a rescue team to help pokemon in trouble!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me with her. "This is not okay!" But before we got anywhere, a new voice rang out.

"Hold it!" Three new pokemon showed up in the square, right behind Shiftry, who turned around to gawk at them. In fact, the newcomers seemed to attract the attention of every pokemon in the square. I could soon notice why, even from this distance, I could feel how impressive they were.

"Oh, it's Alakazam!" someone exclaimed in wonder from the other side of the square.

Alakazam, huh? The pokemon in the lead was standing on two legs, had a bushy moustache and was holding a spoon in each hand.

"That's rather coldhearted, isn't it," Alakazam spoke to Shiftry. He didn't raise his voice at all, but everyone heard him clearly. "To save Jumpluff's friend, a strong wind is needed. Your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds. It's an easy matter for you. Help that pokemon out."

"Grr…" Shiftry's eyes shifted from Alakazam, to Jumpluff, to the geound and back to Alakazam. "Fine, we'll do it!" He finally spat out and left with the two nuzleaf.

The whole square was staring admiringly at Alakazam and the two pokemon following him as they moved past Jumpluff, who thanked them somewhat shyly.

"So, who's that team?" Light asked Lombre, who looked at us like we were some kind of idiots.

"How can't you know who they are!? That's Alakazam's team, the most famous resque team there is!" he pointed at Alakazam. "That's Alakazam, he's the leader of the team. He fights using his psychic powers. He's amazingly smart and knows everything that's going on in the world!"

"Everything!?" Light was surprised. "That sounds incredible!"

"He is, isn't he?" Lombre agreed. He then pointed to the green pokemon with a heavily armoured body. to Alakazam's right. "That's Tyrannitar. He's armoured body can take any hit and his strength is something else entirely." He them pointed to the dragon-like pokemon to Alakazam's left. "That's Charizard. His flamethrower is hot enough to melt mountains!"

Charizard, huh? Wouldn't I eventually evolve into a Charizard? Now that I thought about it, and seeing a Charizard in person, I couldn't help looking very much forward to evolving sometime in the future.

By this time, the team had made their way to where we were standing with Lombre. As they went past us, Alakazam brushed against me slightly. He suddenly came to a sudden stop, turning his eyes on me. Lombre squeaked in what sounded like fear and hid behind us to escape Alakazam's piercing gaze. His eyes looked right into mine, and I looked right back at him. I couldn't tell why, but I got the impression he was searching for something, but I didn't know what.

"What's up?" Charizard asked after a few moments of silence. This seemed to snap Alakazam out of whatever was up with him, as he reluctantly turned his gaze from me.

"It's nothing, let's go." He left without looking back, and Charizard and Tyrannitar followed him after giving me curious glances.

"Wow, that was scary!" Lombre calmed down slightly, bouncing right back to himself. "They're pretty amazing, right?" he looked at me suspiciously, but at the same time admiringly. "You must be something special for Alakazam to give you his attention like that."

"I don't know…" I felt somewhat emabarasse, not knowing why I would be anyone special. It's not like Alakazam knew about me actually being human, right?

"Alakazam's team is the gold rank," Snubull suddenly showed up next to us. "What's your team?"

"I think we're still normal rank," Light informed him thoughtfully. "We should reach bronze rank soon, though."

We started continuing our way back to our base, talking about what happened today. "They were so cool!" Light was gushing over Alakazam's team. She was not wrong. "Hey, Nella," she turned to me, suddenly more serious, but still incredibly excited. "Let's become like them! Let's gather more team members and make our team the best ever!"

"Yeah, let's do it!" I couldn't help but agree with Light. Her energy was contagious, somehow. Making our team greater than Alakazam's would be quite the achievement.

For a moment, I thought I could hear chuckling, and saw a shadow move behind a tree, but I probably imagined it.

 **A/N: So, I actually found out Skarmory's friend area is not the same as Charmander's… Let's just pretend it is, okay?**

 **I have to say, I really like Alakazam's team, and didn't change much in this chapter. We'll see what I do with the next one!**


	6. Meanies

**Next chapter! We finally meet Team Meanies! I tried to make them, well, mean. So let me know how that went!**

6\. Meanies

The next morning started of surprisingly normal. No strange dreams or anything. I was trying to figure out if that was good or bad, if those dreams were indeed telling me why I ended up in this Pokémon-world, transformed into one of them. I shrugged of those thoughts. Either I would find out or I wouldn't. I exited the small team base to meet up with Light, as every morning.

She was waiting for me outside, with a huge smile, brimming with excitement, like every morning. She greeted me enthusiastically, ready to get on with more recue missions. Not long after, Peliper came by with today's mail. I went to check if there was anything interesting.

"Anything good?" Light asked as soon as I had gotten the mail out of the box.

"Let me check first," I told her, hoping she'd slow down a bit. We had all day, after all. I took my time checking the mail, just to annoy her. She knew that, too, looking at me like she didn't know if she should laugh or pout. There was a paper and two letters. "A dojo is apparently opening in town," I told her after reading the paper.

"You think we need more training?"

"Couldn't hurt," I shrugged. "We could also bring Aquila along. We need to probably get to know each other better in order to cooperate better."

"Maybe, yeah," she admitted.

"There's a job for recuing an Aron in Tiny Woods, and a job for finding a White Gummi from Thunder Wave Cave for a Skitty," I continued after looking over the two letters. "What do you think?"

"We could all work together and prioritize the rescue mission," she started thoughtfully. "Or we could split up and handle both jobs." While we were talking, we were walking away from the team base. Whatever we chose, we still had to go to town to prepare first.

"Well, we could - oof!" I didn't get to finish my thought, as I was pushed to the ground as soon as we stepped outside the team base. I fell on my back, dropping the mail and the toolbox.

"Ow, ow, ow," I had fallen on my tail, and even though I couldn't get burned, it sure was painful.

"Are you okay?" I heard Light ask, sounding rather worried. I was about to tell her I was okay, but then I saw what had pushed me down. In front of me was a plump Pokémon with black fur, a large grin on his face, and a pair of sharp, cold eyes. A Gengar? He was flanked by a purple serpent Pokémon, Ekans, as well as an elegant fighting Pokémon, Medicham.

I was wondering what they were doing here, before I noticed Gengar was holding our toolbox in one clawed paw and our mail in the other.

"Um, could we have those back?" I tried to go for politely asking, even though I had a feeling it wouldn't really work. Indeed, all three of them just laughed at me, as Light pulled me up on my feet.

"So," Gengar started in a mocking voice. "This is the great team Firebolt?"

"Yeah," Light told him, full of defiance. Apparently she, too, had noticed they weren't up to anything good. "Can you give us back our stuff?"

She was completely ignored. "Well, what do we have here," Gengar sneered, looking through our mail. "Some rescue job offers!" He tossed the paper on the ground, and handed the letters to Medicham.

"Ooh, some very nice rewards, too!" she happily exclaimed as she looked through them. "We'll take 'em all!"

"Hey!" I tried to grab them back by force, getting really annoyed with these guys, but was held back by Light. "Those were meant for us! Give them back!" I had to settle for yelling at them.

"Ssstop your whining already," Ekans hissed at me. "It'sss not like it really mattersss who does the job, sssee?"

"We're a rescue team, too." Medicham boasted, while Gengar was now ruffling through our toolbox. He didn't seem to find anything useful, as he just tossed it aside.

" _You're a rescue team?!_ " I could not believe these bullies were seriously supposed to be a rescue team.

"You bet," Gengar sneered at us. "And unlike you newbies, were a properly strong one, and we don't use some old shack as a supposed base."

"What we do isss to cash in and expand our team," Ekans said. "And our goal is world domination!"

"What was that!" How could someone use a rescue team as an excuse to do that?! Taking over the world... Was that even possible?

"Team Meanies is who we are!" Gengar told us. "And don't you forget that!"

With that, they left.

"What was that all about?" Light asked me, still feeling somewhat in shock over everything that just happened and what we just heard.

"I think an evil rescue team just stole our stuff, insulted us, and then left," I recapped for her. Did things like this happen often in the Pokémon world? Judging by Light's reaction, I'd say not. I went to pick up our toolbox, noticing with a relief that nothing had been taken.

"Yes, I noticed," Light answered, somewhat annoyed, having no doubt noticed my somewhat sarcastic tone. "Do you think they're going to be a problem?"

"I hope not," I told her. "But if they do, we'll just have to handle them."

"I suppose we'd better go to town," Light suggested after a bit. "We'll need to check the post office for some job offers, now that they stole ours."

"Yeah, let's get going."

Arriving in town, we didn't do anything much different than usually. We made sure we had the toolbox equipped with the items we thought might come in handy on any mission. Some apples, oran berries and a reviver seed, just in case.

We did also carefully ask around to see if anyone had heard about this Team Meanies. Most had never heard of it. Lombre had heard they charged ridiculous sums and weren't really a very popular team because of it. Whiscash knew they were not to be trusted, as they had apparently cheated their clients of their money and items. We also met Caterpie, who was playing at the pond with another Pokémon. We went over to greet him.

"Hey, there, Caterpie. How's it going?" I asked.

"Hello, Nella and Light!" Caterpie seemed to be doing fine, the scare he had falling into the crevasse a few days back seemingly forgotten. "This is my friend, Metapod!" he referred to the other Pokémon that was with him. "We play together every day!"

"It's nice to meet you!" Metapod greeted us politely. "Caterpie told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Metapod," Light greeted him. "It's a nice day to be here at the pond, isn't it? Just be careful so you guys don't fall in."

Good advice, since I doubted either of the two could swim.

"Don't worry!" Caterpie told us. "Mr. Whiscash promised mum he'd look after us. We're fine."

"That's good to know," I said. The looked over at Light and nodding to her shortly. "We need to be going now, but we'll see each other later, okay?"

"Yes, of course!" Caterpie exclaimed, eyes gleaming in excitement. "You're a rescue team and you're needed to help Pokémon who are in trouble." He turned to Metapod. "I'm going to join a rescue team when I grow up!"

"Can I join your team then?" Metapod asked his friend. The two of them were now starting to chatter how they were going to be brave rescuers when they grew up. This seemed to be our que to actually leave.

I threw a quick "Later" over my shoulder and started heading onward. I had to tug at Lights tail to get her to get moving, apparently very interested in listening to the kids' dreams.

We soon headed over to the post office, to see if we could find some job offer there. After looking over the board for a bit, we decided on a rescue mission to Thunderwave Cave. We also decided to bring Aquila along, so the three of us could get our teamwork going. He could immediately tell something had happened.

"What's happened to you?" was the first thing he asked when we came to get him from his friend area.

"We had a bit of a run-in with an evil rescue team," I explained shortly. "They called themselves Team Meanies."

"I think I've heard about those," he said after thinking a few minutes. "Got to be careful with them, I hear they like to mess with the same Pokémon for quite a while."

"Thank you for that information," Light said. "Now we'll know to keep our eyes open for them, so they don't get to surprise us like that again."

"Yeah, next time they try something like that, we'll kick their butts!" I declared, remembering how I'd been pretty much ready to do it already.

"We'll tech them to not mess with others like that," Light and Aquila both agreed.

Soon after that we went on that rescue mission. It was a really simple one, just go to the third floor and find the lost Oddish. Our teamwork needed some work, but once we got it we actually worked rather well together. One of the first things we had to address was Aquila's habit of going after any hostile Pokémon he saw, and it took a bit of time for him to kick that habit and only go after the hostile Pokémon who were hostile toward us. There was no need to waste one's energy on something that was not going after us.

Aquila was actually quite useful while looking for the lost Pokémon once we reached the correct floor. Since he was able to fly if it wasn't too cramped in the cave, he could scout from higher up, or separate from me and Light to take shortcuts and scout ahead. We found the Oddish in record time, and got back home just as fast.

"It seems my joining your team was indeed the right thing to do," he admitted later in the evening, when we were getting ready to call it a day. "Helping other Pokémon who are suffering from the natural disasters is a good thing."

"I'm glad you think so," I told him happily. "We're glad to have you with us."

"And we're going to try to find out if there's something to be done about the disasters, so we can help them even more," Light promised him.

"I look forward to working more with you," Aquila told us, before taking of to his friend area.

"I'm glad he's decided to stay with us," Light told me with a small smile. "Looks like you made the right decision asking him to join."

"I'm glad he joined, too," I admitted. "It's nice to have friends around," I smiled at her.

"Yeah," she sighed happily, then yawned. "Well, I guess that means we should go to bed now, eh?" she laughed, and soon after that, we both headed to bed, getting rested for another day tomorrow.

 **A/N: I try to make these team members to be more like a part of the team, because I don't really get that feeling in the games. So Aquila will be showing up more, and so will any other Pokémon who join the team eventually.**


End file.
